


Too little too late

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony Stark was constantly blamed, his body had enough of it.





	Too little too late

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is too emotional, cos i really been thinking bout this story for quite awhile.

Tony was always blamed for shit he did or did not do  
Like during the chitauri invaded New York, when loki took control and  
destroy his tower, he was defitnely heart broken.  
Then they blame him Ultron, it seems like whatever shitty things happen   
involves Avengers, he was to be blamed.   
He was blamed for Clint's injury.  
He was blamed for the Winter Soldier.  
He was blamed when they took Steve Rogers out the ice.  
He was constantly blamed, that it took it too heart most of the time.  
It seems like he was to be blamed, to be alive, to be IronMan.  
He was already at the edged, one more push, he would just slipped away.

There came that push, Civil War.  
Nick Fury kept breathing down his neck, blaming him bout the airport fight,  
was it his fault? partly, but not entirely. Steve was just stubborn, his Steve   
was just very stubborn. Steve wanted to protect his bestfriend, not his partner.  
That literally triggered Tony, everyone left him, his bestfriend was injured,   
his science bro was nowhere to be found, the God Of Thunder coulnd't be reached,  
his Vision wasn't being himself, hawkeye , sam, wanda was locked away, natasha changed,  
even he missed Loki, the God Of Mischief. But most importantly he missed his Captain.  
He was truly depressed, he was tipping through his own iceberg.  
"Stark! i'm really tired of asking you every single time i'm here, where the fuck is Rogers?!"  
Nick shouted through the compound, he was pissed.   
"Do you kissed your mum with that mouth?" Tony replied with a smirk.  
"I don't fucking care, you better get me Steve!" Nick replied before leaving the compound.  
"Steeb. I need you!" Tony said internally, he really needed his Steve, he wipe his tears,  
not wanting to look weak.  
Tony had the habit of locking himself away when he wants to be alone.  
He locked away in his lab, upgrading on things,relying on coffee and scotch,  
to keep him full.  
Pepper was worried, Happy too, Peter Parker was worst.  
"Mr Stark? are you okay?" Peter said as he walked into the darken lab, he was worried   
for his mentor health, last he saw him was about a week, after a new upgrade to his suit.  
"Mr Stark! " Peter shouted, he ran and cradle the weak body that was on the ground.  
"Jarvis, get miss potts on the line now," Peter commanded, he held Tony closer to himself.  
He couldn't lose him. "Hey jarvis, wassup?" Pepper said, "Ms Potts, it's me, Peter, Mr Stark,"  
Peter chocked, "he, he, he he's unconcious in the lab, i need help!" Peter continued.  
"Jarvis call the ambulance, get Rhodey on the line with me, also Peter honey, i'll meet you at the hospital"  
Pepper calmy said, you could hear her voice tremble but she tried to be strong.  
As the ambulance came, and took his mentor away, Peter stayed by Tony side, holding his hand,  
ensuring Tony he will be there when he wakes up.  
Tony was a mess, a huge mess, untrimmed goatee, messy bed hair, he loss weight.  
Peter could only look at his mentor, his heart broke, he was determined to beat the shit out of those  
that hurt his mentor, he wasn't just his mentor, but a father figure that he loved.

Tony was out cold, for a day or two, with wires attatched to his body, IV drips of different solution.  
"Steeb?" Tony croaked, he held his hand out to touch the figure, he must be dreaming.  
Steve was defitnely not there, but Peter was there, holding his arm. It did broke Peter's heart.  
"Mr Rhodes, could you like take care of him for awhile, i think i have to go somewhere" Peter said  
before leaving the room, he had somewhere to go.

He took the bus to brooklyn, he was determined to find that asshole that broke his mentor, his dad. He was definitely pissed, he could kill someone. He walked down the familiar alley, he sneaked up the back alley and climbed the wall, he knew where this asshole was, he knew it in his guts. As he slid through the window, a plate was thrown at his direction, damn he was pissed, shouldn’t he be the one throwing it?   
“You didn’t just fucking threw a plate in my face!” Peter growled, ouh honey he was really pissed, Steve emerged from the shadows, “how many times did i tell you, to inform me if you’re coming?” Steve said, you could hear he was to pissed at the moment, “Also, Language boy, is that how you talk to the elderly?” Steve smirked. “Wipe that fucking smile of your face, I’m here to settle some shit!” Peter growled, you could see the anger in his eyes. “I want my dad back! I want my mentor back! I want Tony Fucking Stark back!” Peter shouted as he threw punches towards Steve. Steve was taken aback, he didn’t know why Peter was that pissed, Tony wasn’t with him. Next thing he knew, Sam had kicked Peter to the side, protecting Steve from the punches, Natasha grab a hold of Peter’s arms, but Peter was mad, he was stronger too, he just pushed Natasha aside, he threw Sam aside, he stood directly infront of Steve, “if Tony doesn’t survive this, I’m blaming you and your friends!” Peter shouted, he was angry and he really wanted Tony back. “ How could you tell him you loved him and yet stabbed him in the back! Huh! How could you go out on dates with him and pretended that didn’t happen! How could you have slept with him, and think that was okay! How could you even still lived, when he’s dying and suffering right now!” Peter shouted, his tears were already running, “ How could you Steve? He only wanted to love you and be with you forever! But this shit happens, why? Because Bucky meant the world to you? Is he that important that you willingly let your love go? I was so fucking proud of you both, it was like having 2 dads, and i was for once happy!” Peter cried, he was definitely broken right now. “Peter, we didn’t know at all” Natasha held him tight, “we didn’t know Tony meant so much to you, we didn’t know him and Steve being together made you happy, we didn’t know at all.” Natasha continued, while hugging him tighter. Sam just stood there, he too didn’t know shit, he blamed himself for choosing sides, he should have stayed with Rhodey, and maybe Tony would be okay, Tony didn’t deserve to be blamed. Tony didn’t deserve shit.  
Steve just stood there, dumbfounded. He could have actually prevented all of this but he was dumb, he was stupid, he was stubborn, if he didn’t do shit, Tony would still be here, in his arms like how they usually did.  
Peter’s phone vibrated in his pockets,

From Mr War Machine:  
Kid, he might not make it, he’s asking for you.

To Mr War Machine:  
I’ll be back soon okay, tell him to hold on.

Peter just got up and walked away, “Tony might not make it after tonight, his livers and kidneys are failing him due to heavy drinking, too much caffeine and shit, you could see him if you want” peter said, before walking away.  
He heard the gasp but he didn’t bother to stay, he took a cab back to New York,  
He needed to say goodbye to his Tony.  
Peter ran up to Tony’s room, seconds before tony breathe his last breath, he ran and hugged Tony, “ Please don’t go Mr Stark, please don’t!” Peter cried, “Kid, take care of everyone for me, you’re a good kid, i love you pete.” Tony whispered his last words, next thing you know, you could hear the silence of the machine, he was gone, his Tony was gone forever.  
Just as Steve walked in, Peter just went to give him a punch in the ribs, “it was all your fault Steve!” Peter shouted.

“Here lies Tony, a Genius, a Billionaire, a Philanthropist”  
“I only wanted to love you right S.R” -T.S


End file.
